The purpose of this study is to determine the toxicity of various agents infused into the internal carotid artery. Bleomycin, adriamycin and CCNU will initially be studied. They will not be studied simultaneously and it is anticipated that approximately two years will be required to complete the 3 agent study. If the animal studies indicate acceptable toxicity of these agents, it is hoped that human clinical trials can be initiated using protocols developed under the auspices of the Southwest Cancer Chemotherapy Study Group. Bleomycin has been considered for intracarotid use at this institution as soon as safety can be assured and it will be studied first. A specific method utilizing bleomycin in dogs is in the grant application. The specific doses and methodology of the adriamycin and CCNU substudies will be similar although lessons learned from the bleomycin study will be incorporated.